Next Summer At Gravity Falls
by TheForsakenCourier
Summary: It's that time of year again, and Dipper and Mabel have to head over to Gravity Falls for the Summer. Things have changed at Gravity Falls after weirdmageddon. But more than the town has changed, both Wendy and Pacifica have changed how they see Dipper, possibly something more than friends. Only time will who manages to hold onto to Dipper, before he finds the one he been after.
1. Boring Beginnings

_**Hey! So this is going to be my second story because I didn't feel that When Stars Align made 100% sense in my mind. I'm going to have to remake that story sometime in the future. Since I've been re-watching Gravity Falls, I felt like it'd be cool if I made a ship story since It's just like "Woah, this is happening" type of thing. There's going to have to be a kind of an age skip where Dipper is 15 and Wendy is 16, I know they wouldn't actually be that age but that's just how it is. I hope you all enjoy and peace!**_

 **Wendy** :

"Soos... Soos! Are you alive?" Rushing inside from the gift shop entrance and yelling too Soon to remind him that the store was opening in tents . "Stores opening in 10! Get your butt down here !" We've been a few hands short so we've had to get up earlier and prepare more than before with fewer people around.

Soos comes rushing out from the living room and starts tidying up the gift shop in every way possible. "You get some spare change from the safe?" Soos said as he rushed around the room looking for anything out of place.

"Yep, ones, fives, and tens. Why are you so… neat all of the sudden? You haven't been like this since it was Black Friday." Soos wasn't super neat when it came to organizing the store. He'd focus more on the presentation of the goods, not how they were set up.

"Mr. Pines and his brother are coming back today and I need the shop to look perfect before they arrive," Stan and his brother were supposed to return from their trip to the Arctic today. Guess Soos really cared about Stan. "Gotta give Mr. Pines a good impression, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I get what you mean Soos, what were they even doing out there?"

"Not really sure, they never told me where or what. They just said that they were going out there for some reason," Soos said as he checked the windows for anyone outside in the parking lot. "Wendy, I left something in the upstairs bedroom and I need it for showing my tour groups around. It's the cane that Stan used to walk around with."

I hadn't been up to Dipper and Mabel's bedroom since last year when everything with Bill happened. Dipper and Mabel… those dudes were the highlight of my summer. Before they came to Gravity Falls, I had been bored out of my mind working at the Mystery Shack. But when they came, things weren't so bad. Mabel was another girl I could talk with about girl stuff, and Dipper… when Dipper told me he liked me, I didn't know what to say. At the time I told him that I was too old for him and I like him better as a friend. Hopefully, he still knows that when he comes back, but you never know.

Grabbing the eight ball cane from a cardboard box in the corner of the bedroom and made my way back downstairs. "Soos! I got the cane, here." Handing Soos the cane as he made his way towards the front door.

"Thanks Wendy, now the first customers should be arriving right… about now!" Soos opened the door wide open and looked outside to just see wilderness and Gompers. "Wh- where is everyone?"

"Soos, did you change your watch to match the new time for savings time?"

"Of course… not… Well we do have about an hour now until the shop opens," Soos makes his way back inside and heads upstairs to his office. "You can relax until people get here in about an hour."

Walking over to my chair at the cashier's desk, and putting out my legs on the table. *sigh* What to do? Opening my phone and going to go text Tambrey, I get a text from Dipper.

"Hey Wendy!"

"Dipper! Dude what's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"When are you coming to Gravity Falls? It's so boring here!"

"Soon. Like really soon."

"How soon?"

"Like I'm on my way now! Mabel's coming tomorrow since she's doing this thing with school."

"Really? Thats sick! Can't wait to see you!"

"I'd love to talk more, but I'm going into a tunnel and I'm losing service. Talk to you soon."

"Bye Dipper."

Well that makes things more interesting. Dipper and Mabel should be coming today, which would make things around here less boring. Dipper and Mabel always made my day a bit brighter. Not many people besides them would make me feel so… happy. I've never really thought about Dipper in a boyfriend kind of way, I just haven't seen him as more than friends. I guess I'll have to keep my options open now that he's 15. Maybe I shoul-

Someone starts knocking at the door and I get up to go open it.

"Hey Wendy!" That's Dipper. "You okay?" I'm literally speechless.

"Yeah… yeah I just need a moment Dipper..." Oh god... he's hot.


	2. The Surpise Visit

_**Heya! I got another chapter for you all! Thanks for all the views to the first chapter of this story and hopefully any future chapters to come. I know I haven't been so active, but I've found a bit of time to write this one! If you wanna keep up to date on these chapters, make sure you follow this story to keep up to date. As always, make sure you enjoy this next chapter and follow! Toodles!**_

 **Dipper:**

"Wendy? Are you sure you are okay?" I said to Wendy as she was staring blankly at me.

"Ye-yeah dude, I'm okay. You just... look... different!" Wendy exclaimed. Huh, didn't realize I looked that different.

"Yeah, being on the Lacrosse team makes you exercise a lot. Cardiovascular, upper body, stuff like that," My body wasn't something for me to be proud of, but they were still something I had. "Oh, where are my manners?" Reaching over to hug Wendy, she moves forward a bit to hug me.

"It's so good to have you back, things here in Gravity Falls haven't been so great," Wendy said, talking in a less joyful mood.

Backing up from Wendy, something didn't sound right. "What do you mean?"

"Robbie and Tambrey stopped hanging out with us since they started dating. And the guys have gotten jobs so they don't have free time to hang out," Crap, Wendy has it harder than me. I've had trouble at school sometimes but they didn't affect a lot. "I appreciate you coming back Dip, when's Mabel arriving?"

"Sometime this week. She had to do something with my parents back home."

"Ah nice, one Pine's sibling is enough for me."

"But two is best!" Wendy laughed and awkwardly grinned. "So is my room still the same way I left it? I remember a distinct stain of… actually of not even sure what."

"Yeah, besides some minor clutter it's all good," She started walking towards the living room door and sat down on the flannel chair. "So when are we going to hang out? Summer's been boring as hell for me, so I might as well fix it."

For once, Wendy was the one asking me to hang out, never had that happen before. "Maybe tonight after I get all my stuff settled in. Why so eager? There's an entire summer of opportunity just waiting to be had."

"Sorry! I'm just eager to do something… fun around here. You do realize Gravity Falls is a lot more boring without all the crazy mystery stuff happening?"

"Well yeah, it was very exciting at the time. Best if we keep it that way to prevent another Weirdmageddon," Picking up my bags and starting to head upstairs, I turn to Wendy before I head up. "I'll text you when I'm ready." Wendy waves as I head upstairs to my room.

 **Wendy:**

Waving to Dipper, I smiled as he jolted up the wooden stairs to his room. Checking my phone, I had half an hour before I had to get back to the gift shop. As I leaned back into the chair behind the gift shop counter, I thought to myself. Dipper's hot, and it was only a year, a year! All it took was a year and Dipper became this hot, awesome guy. I couldn't comprehend it sometimes, just looking at him left me blushing and speechless. What was I going to do? Dipper sees me as just a best friend but I don't know, I feel something greater than that.

Just because Dipper has... changed, it doesn't mean I like him because of his body. Does it? No, I liked him a long time before that. He was this smart, funny kid. Now... well, I guess I feel the same as he did? Maybe I should give him a chance? Jeez! I need to get ahold of myself, Dipper is my friend and it should stay that way. No matter what happens.

Let's just hope to god I don't change my mind.

 _ **I know it took me a while to finish this chapter but it's done at least! It might be a while until I get another out but stay tuned and make sure to follow to keep up with this story! Thanks for reading and bye!**_


	3. A Chance

**Hey! Before I start this next chapter, I want to thank those who have stuck around with me even with my horrible schedule. I started writing because I wanted to write down things that I was feeling for these characters and I couldn't just keep them bottled up in my head. When my friend introduced me to this site, I was happy that there was a place where people could write about anything they could ever possibly want. So I decided to start writing because it was fun, and how nice it is to see thoughts, and your imagination all just written out into characters and a story. It's been awesome and inspiring to see people get so little views, but keep at it because they just find it fun or love writing. I know that in the past few months I have been lacking in many chapter updates and people knowing if I was alive or not. I'm okay and I just don't have the time to write chapters that are long and thought out. My viewer count has dropped and I was demoralized to start another chapter thinking that nobody would read it. But people still did. They kept along and that's inspiring to me. So thank you all who have kept along with me, you are awesome people in my book and I hope you keep on reading. I'll make these chapters nice and long. So… let's begin!**

 **Dipper:**

"So… Soos, how's business?" I ask, leaning back into a wooden chair in the gift shop.

"Pretty good dude. I got a solid stream of tourists coming now that its summer," Soos became the owner of the Mystery Shack after Stan and Ford left to go hunt something out in the Atlantic. "Well, today was only the first day so I don't expect to get as many as we had today. But I have good news for you dude!"

"What is it?"

"Well, not really good for you… but good for me. We need another person to maintain the attractions and somebody else to man the cash register when Wendy isn't working."

"Thanks, I don't really have much else to do anyways without the journals or Bill." Maybe this job would be fun, I'd get money, hang out with Wendy and Soos, this will be a good summer.

"Perfect dude! By the way, when is Mabel coming? It'll be good to hang with you guys again."

"She should be coming sometime tomorrow. Mabel takes her sweet time getting packed. Last year, our parents packed our bags for us and Mabel still managed to bring extra luggage.

"Aw dang dude, well us three can just hang out until she gets here,"

"Us three?"

"Me, you and Wendy! Just like old times," Soos, Mabel, Wendy and I hung out a lot last summer, those times were some of the best nights of the summer. We were inseparable, we could tell each other anything. Except… I never told Wendy how I really felt about until that night after the bunker. "We could go to the arcade, get some pizza, and come back here and just hang out on the roof. It'll be fun! What do you say?"

"I'm available anytime after six, so yeah I'm game," Soos talking about hanging out reminded of the town, and the people in it reminded me of Pacifica. I should probably go and see how she's doing. "Hey Soos, I'm heading out on the town for a bit. I'll be back around 5:40 to get ready."

Gravity Falls was still the small, yet interesting town it had always been. Mostly everything was the same as had been last summer, better-looking streets, traffic lights, stuff like that. In the distance, the Northwest Manor was going through maintenance from the looks of it. I had completely forgotten about Pacifica until just now. The girl who might've actually liked me, I just forgot about.

Anxious to see Pacifica again, I jogged over to the Roadside Diner where she told me a while back she was working at. I didn't tell her I was back so I had to do my best to surprise her. Dipping the flat hat that Wendy and I swapped last year lived to my eyes to cover my face, I made my way over to an empty booth and sat down on the leather chairs. Grabbing a menu and using to cover the other part of my face, I started to read the menu while I waited for Pacifica.

A few minutes later, I smelt the strong scent of grease and perfume mixed together, and they filled the diner. The waitress approached "What can I get ya?" Pulling the menu away from my face and looking at Pacifica, she blushes and throws her long blonde hair back. "Who are you and what have you done with Dipper?" She must've seen how much I had changed since last year.

"Hello to you too, Pacifica," Paz has gotten a bit taller, bigger, and still looked as pretty as always. Laughing, I reach to hug Pacifica. "Sorry I didn't tell you I was in town earlier! I wanted it to be a surprise that I was back."

"Dipper! You look… so different! Somebody's been working out." Paz and I were… complicated. I was never really sure how we left things here, but at least we were friends. "So, breaking hearts over in Cali I assume?"

"Haha, no. I've never kissed anyone before. And breaking hearts is not a thing that would ever be able to do." I also never dated anyone. Ever. There's a good reason why I don't date people, or will ever date someone. "And yes, Lacrosse is the I work out for. Lemme guess you haven't had so much luck as me?"

As Pacifica gets into the booth where I'm sitting, she puts the notepad down on the table and looks at me. "Hey, I can do fine on my own, but I haven't had so much luck with guys at my school since my family became 'middle class'."

"Well those guys just like you for your money. Those guys don't see how amazing you really are to hang out with." Pacifica deep down was an awesome and nice person to be with, people just see her as the annoying, snobby person. Once I got to know her, she was a good friend.

Pacifica blushes and gets out of the booth. "I get off of work in five minutes, you wanna wait for a bit here so then we can hang out once I'm done? We really need to catch up." Being the idiot I am, I said yes but still thinking of how I was to get back to the Mystery Shack in time for when Soos, Wendy and I hang out.

"Ahem…"

Pacifica turns around and looks at me, perturbed. "What."

"Can I get a waffle? Can I please get a waffle?" Pacifica's favorite vine was where this guy is asking for a waffle while the cooks are just beating each other up behind the counter. It's honestly so funny.

Pacifica, trying to keep a straight face as she walked over to the counter to give the cook the order, she just dies of laughter as she walks from the counter to another customer's booth. I always somehow made her laugh more than anyone else could. A few minutes later, Paz came back with my waffles, still snickering about the waffles vine she loved.

"Here you go, enjoy," Paz blurts out, trying not to laugh. "When you're done with those, we can head out."

"Who said I was eating them alone?"

Pacifica laughs, she heads over to my booth and puts her hands on her hips, then writing down my order. "Why do you make me do stupid things Dipper?"

"I'm stupid for you if that counts for anything." I've never really flirted before, forget that. Never flirted successfully. Cheesy or not, I had gone for it.

"Oh? Resorting to corny pick-up lines now are we?" Pacifica smirking and blushing as she looked down to hide it from me. "But why now?" She answered.

"I couldn't exactly do it over the phone. I'm no idiot Paz, it's dumb to do it over the phone. Best to get it all out face to face." I don't know what came over me then and there. Maybe just seeing her again brought up old feelings I had for her so long ago.

"You're willing to take a chance, with me? The ex rich girl, the annoying, loud, girl? Besides, I have a job, and I can't exactly go and lose it now."

"I'm not saying ditch the job, I'm saying consider it and we can figure it out."

"And my parents, what about them? They kind of care who I date."

"Pacifica, I don't care about all that. I care about just you, not what people say or think about you. I care about you. Just you. I've been ready for a chance."

"One minute," Pacifica walks off to the back of the kitchen and comes back out with a plate of waffles. Pausing at the edge of my table, she pulls out her phone.

"Five, four, three, two, one, zero. So, I'm off work now," Pacifica says, "Shall we?" Pacifica takes off her apron and puts it in her bag.

"We shall." Smiling at her, she climbs into the booth, ready to dine on some waffles.

I've been waiting for a chance.

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Like I said before, I'm going to be switching from story to story every time I make a new chapter. Just a quick FYI in case you forgot. Thanks for reading, and peace!**_


	4. Working Out Some Issues

_**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter and I'm putting my other story on hold for a bit to focus on this one. Thanks so much for all the support in my last chapter and I'm so happy you all loved it! Sorry, this chapter took so long to get out. I haven't been feeling so well so I haven't been up to writing, thanks for sticking along and I'll be back at full strength. I pumped this chapter out to not leave you all hanging. Thanks, and enjoy it!**_

 **Dipper:**

"Oh, dude! You're in it deep." Soos says, taking off his fez and hanging it on the hat stand.

"Deep? What do you mean? It's just… me and Pacifica… boyfriend and girlfriend." Not too long ago, I had finally coughed up enough balls to ask Pacifica out, and now I have no clue if I can handle a relationship.

"Like your stuck in deep, deep in a relationship, you can never get out of. Like… the bottomless pit!"

"But you eventually get out of it? The pit does have an endpoint where it just returns you to the surface."

"Ah yes, but how long did it take to get out? Hmm?" Soos made a good point. It did take lots of time to get out of the pit, just purely waiting until the right moment and then you're out.

"Really? That can't be what it's like, especially not with me and Pacifica… right?"

"A relationship is like, an arcade machine. You can play it, love it, feed it, but you gotta keep it in good condition. A broken game is no fun, or it gets boring. Has to be… what's the word for it?"

"Exciting? New? This really isn't a great comparison Soos."

Taking off his suit tie and placing it on his desk, and walking back over to his mirror in his office. "I'm trying here Dipper, the closest thing I've had to a bad relationship was with GIFfany and she wasn't even a real person. All I can say is that if you want a relationship with Pacifica, you gotta want it, you gotta keep it clean and healthy. Now, can you get out for a second? I need to change out of my suit."

"But Soos, you ne-" Staggering to stop Soos, I reach for something to not get kicked out.

"Dipper, I don't think you wanna see my ding dong, do you?"

"Hell no Soos! Just he-"

"Perfect. Give me five minutes!"

Damnit, Soos. Leaning my back against the door, I look at my arm to see the time. 5:19. Wendy should be here soon, she'd know a thing or two about relationships. Being that she was with that dumbass Robbie for a good while shows that pigs with makeup, still look like shit. I just hope Pacifica and I don't end up like a train wreck. Pacifica is an awesome girl, but I'm 15! I'm not ready to date yet! I've dealt with a triangle demon that can swap people's facial features, but I'm stressing out over this!

*BZZZ*

Pulling out my phone, I hoped Pacifica wouldn't text me right now, with me freaking out an all.

 **Pacifica**

 **5:23** _Hey Dip_

Greeeeaaaat. Just great. Of all times of day, of any minute, of any second, had to be now. Right now.

"What the hell do I say?" Putting my head against my knees as I sat against the door, and taking a deep breath in, and out. "Ugh." Why does this have to be so complicated?

 **5:25** _You there?_

I can't answer. I just can't, my typing hand have lost feeling and just doesn't want to move.

With my other hand, I reach over to grab my hand and start shaking it. "Why. Won't. You. Move." Standing up in anger, I start frantically shaking my hand around to get it to wake up.

 **5:26** _Dipper? Are you okay?_

"C'mon damnit!"

"Dude," A voice from down the hallway gets my attention. "What the actual hell are you doing?" Wendy. Perfect, just perfect.

"Just… making sure there are no demons in my… hand?" What a horrible excuse.

"Yeah ok, Dipper? What happened? And why are you sweating?" Wendy says as she turns her smile into a curious face.

"Ahh… nothing! Everything is perfectly fi-"

"Yeah, there is definitely something wrong with you. Let's talk," Wendy walks over to me and sits down with me. "Now, I know you Dipper, and you are a horrible liar. What's wrong?"

Groaning and looking forward, I didn't want to look at my old crush while I told her I had found a girlfriend. "You… you know Pacifica, right?"

"The blonde girl with the llama sweater? Yeah, she's alright. Why do you ask?"

"She and I… w-well... "

"Spill Dipper!"

Looking over to Wendy and speaking really fast, I tell her. "I kissed Pacifica!"

Soos barges out the door and yells, "You didn't tell me that!" Soos looks around for a second, and notices. "Oh, hey Wendy!"

"Uh Soos?" I say as Soos stands in the middle of the hallway, in some casual clothing, or so he thought.

"Yeah?"

"Put on some pants, please."

"Oh, sorry! Didn't realize I was in my boxers." Soos walks back into his office and shuts the door.

Was telling Wendy right? I felt fine, but was I? She was my old crush for a good while, and I just had told her about my new girlfriend. Was it right? For now, it was.

"That's great dude! But why are you so worried?" Wendy says happily, and her eyebrows shift up.

"I don't think I'm ready for a relationship. Especially not with Pacifica, but I don't want to let her down."

Wendy laughs, then moves herself to the other side of the hallway. "Nobody's ever ready, Dip. I was never ready when I first dated, but I learned over time. You shouldn't end a new relationship just because you're not ready. You just need to learn how to… date I guess."

"How do you learn to date? There isn't exactly a school class for this type of thing."

"Don't worry bout' it Dip. I can help you! So can Soos, we'll get you through this."

 **5:39** _Smh… where are you?_

Wendy looks over my arm and notices my phone lighting up. "Are you gonna pick that up? Or am I going to have to text her for you?"

"Oh shush," Laughing, I pick up my phone, now calmed by Wendy, I text Pacifica back.

 **5:40**

 **D:** _Hey. sorry I didn't pick up earlier_

 **P:** _Dipper! You made me so worried_

 **D:** _Why? You only last saw me like an hour ago_

 **P:** _I was worried about you! I thought that Dorito thing got you or something_

 **D:** _Pacifica, I'm okay. You don't need to worry._

"What else should I say? I don't wanna make her feel like I don't care for her." I say, looking back over to Wendy/

"Here, hand me the phone. I know what girls wanna hear."

 **5:41**

 **D:** _Hey, I wanna tell you something_

 **P:** _Yeah?_

 **D:** _If we are going to make this relationship work, I wanna be honest with you about something. I have no idea how to date._

 **P:** _Lol_

"What the hell?"

"It means she thinks it was funny that you said that."

"Wait, like she's laughing at my attempt at a relationship?"

"No, she thinks it's funny that you don't know how to date."

 **P:** _It's fine Dippy, we can work it out. And I also kind of lied, you'll be my first._

 **D:** _That's great, we can make this work._

 **Hey, y'all! Sorry this took so long. If you read my profile(where I put updates every once in a while on what's happening), then you know I haven't been feeling so good. I tried many times while I was under the weather to get this done, but I just couldn't focus while there was so much pain I had to deal with. Thanks for sticking along after all this time. I'm also finishing this chapter the day after April Fool's, so happy day after April Fools! Hopefully, I'll be able to get another chapter out sometime this month, so be ready for that. My other story is still on hold so I can put all my time into this story. Thanks for reading, and peace!(also try to expect another Fate and Finals chapter soon! Check Morgenstern128 if you don't know what I'm talking about) Peace!**


	5. On The Juice

**Hey! Thanks for the support on the last chapter! As I said, I'm going to be focusing on this story for a while so don't expect anything new story anytime soon. I'll tell you all if something changes with that. By the way, I have no idea when the next chapter of Fate And Finals will be out. Thanks and peace!**

 **Dipper:**

I've been back in Gravity Falls for only about… 12ish hours and so much has already happened. I went out with Pacifica, dealt with a problem in my relationship, it's all is very stressful. But finally, I was able to relax with my friends.

"Dipper, you look like hell," Wendy says as Soos, Wendy and I walk up to the attic to my room. "You ever consider coffee?"

"Coffee? Are you serious?" I said to Wendy with an annoyed look. "I tried using coffee when I was trying to crack the password on McGucket's laptop last Summer. That crap kept me up at night, and got me possessed by Bill, which was not fun."

"You're forgetting something Dipper, a product even better than coffee," Soos says with an ecstatic grin. "Mabel Juice! It helps me so much when there are some late nights here at the shack."

"We could make some if you wanted, It would help you with your sleepiness a bit." A bad idea yet might work. Wendy, with a grin on her face, signals us to follow her to the kitchen downstairs. If only Mabel were here for this, pretty sure she'd be on her way soon. I hadn't thought about what Mabel would think about Pacifica and me, she'll scream of happiness like she usually does whenever someone flirts with me or when it's the other way around which is rare.

"Alright," Wendy says, searching through some cabinets for the ingredients. "We lots of caffeine, glitte-"

"How about we not do that? Too early in the Summer to go to the hospital. Oh, and choking on glitter isn't the way I wanna die."

"True… but it is part of what makes it special, it's like the sprinkles on a cupcake. They don't do jack shit, but they make it look real and authentic."

"When did you become such a cooking aficionado?" Wendy said with a smile.

"I watched a lot of cooking shows over the school year," I said as I grabbed the glitter. "You better not put a lethal amount of glitter in there, I wanna live to thirty at least."

After getting all the ingredients together, we needed a blender to mix it all. Soos said there should be one in the basement somewhere. Heading down the steps to the basement, I searched through some boxes.

It took me a minute to realize it, but I was in Grunkle Ford's lab. Soos must've moved a bunch of his stuff down there when he moved in here. Wonder what he was doing with Stan right now.

Grabbing the blender out of a box, I made my way back upstairs to the kitchen. "Hey! I got the blender."

Wendy looks up from her phone and stands up to grab the plug for the blender. She places the blender down onto the counter and grabs all the stuff for the juice. "Here. Hold up the bag and I'll pour it in." Grabbing the bottom of the coffee mix bag, Wendy starts to pour a ton of mix into the blender.

"Jeez, do we need that much? I'm feeling quite awake now." Hopefully saying that would slow her down on the mix. It did not.

"Oh Dipper, you are gonna want to be awake for what I gotta tell you and Soos. Very important stuff!" Wendy stops pouring the mix into the blender and pours the juice inside. She puts the lid on the blender and it starts to mix everything.

"What were you gonna talk about?"

"Oh not much… just my birthday party! It's gonna be so fun now that you're back."

"Why didn't we celebrate it last year?"

"Well, my actual birthday is during the school year, so I try to plan the party during the Summer. Oh, and we weren't super close as we are now. I still had it, just without you guys. But don't worry about it, this year, it'll be sick!"

The blender stops as Wendy takes the lid off the blender and the juice doesn't look as I had expected. "Why is it brown?"

"Hmmm… maybe because you put half a bag of coffee mix into the blender?"

"Oh shush, it's basically the same thing. Now drink up, because we have planning to do!" Grabbing the blender cup and drinking some of the Mabel juice, l feel a sudden rush of energy hit my body like a train. I'm suddenly able to do so much more with this.

I go back in for more but I get stopped. "Yo Dipper! Chill man, I need my share," Wendy grabs the cup and drinks some of the juice. "Oh… my god! I forgot how much a kick in the ass this gives you!" Wendy perks up a bit and jumps around because of the juice.

"Well… what do you want to do know? Soos is still upstairs and he doesn't know we are don-" I say before I get cut off by Wendy.

"Play a prank on Soos? Is that what you're saying?" She literally read my mind. Nodding at her, I head to the gift shop and take the service ladder to the roof. Wendy heads to the attic to distract Soos so I can sneak inside and scare him. The sun window was how I was going to get in, but I had to be careful still. The roof panels were old and could break the second I stepped on them. Climbing up the service ladder, I reached the roof. As I began to start walking across the top of the sign, I heard the sounds of an old car or bus, pulling up to the other side of the shack.

"Just keep walking Dipper, just stop thinking about everything and- SHIT!" One of the panels broke off and hit the ground, just as I stepped off it, startling me. But I kept walking. The shack gift shop door opened and suddenly closed. Wonder who was here.

Arriving at the window, I heard Wendy and Soos gabbing, so with them talking I could sneak down from the window. Slowly and carefully opening the window, I grabbed ahold of the window frame and began to climb down. I could faintly hear some commotion from inside the shack, so now I could make my move. Climbing down, my vest got stuck on a window lock and I began to hang down from the ceiling, with my head facing the floor. I could hear someone running up the stairs to the attic.

"... and what are you doing for your party? You should totally ge- Dipper?"

"Ah, hey Mabel! What's up?" I look like a complete idiot.

"Not much, but I didn't realize Dipper was hanging with us." Smooth Dipper, smooth.

 _ **Hey! Sorry for not getting this out sooner, I was busy. Thanks for reading and peace!**_


	6. One Fateful Night

_**Hey! So I'm writing this while I'm on vacation and I had some spare time on the plane ride. As of right now, I'm expecting this to get this out when I'm back. And happy Easter! When I post this it'll be a long while after but whatever. Thanks, and enjoy!**_

"Soo… do you need help getting down or you just gonna hang around sir dipping sauce?" Mabel said, smiling up at me.

"Yes… and please do be careful," Mabel grabs a toy grabber stick from her back and unlatches my jacket from the hook. Closing my eyes as I fell, I realized that someone had caught me.

"I gotcha Dip!" Soos says as he carries me over to my bed like a baby.

"Awww, Soos! You guys look so cute!" Mabel pulls out her phone and snaps a photo of Soos and me.

"Mabel I don-" Mabel takes a photo of me being carried by Soos. It may seem funny and cute, but the pain I was in was immense. "Can you let me down now? I have a few obscene gestures I'd like to share with my sister." I said that jokingly, but it was always an option. Mabel had just arrived, and was already being a bit annoying.

"Awww love you too Dipper! Now, Wendy, let's talk about this party!" Mabel says full of energy. "And you may be wondering, what I'm doing here so early, the bus rides would have either came now or tomorrow. It would have been better to come today."

Wendy sits on a dusty bean bag I had brought out from some boxes earlier. "Alright, so I was saying before that It'd be a formal-ish kind of thing for my sweet 16," A formal? Great, now I'd have to get a suit. I could probably ask Pacifica's father for one. He's… an interesting character. "There'd be dancing, drinking contests, just a bunch of fun stuff."

I sit down in between Soos and Wendy on a hard metal chair. "Soo… like a dance? I've never been to what you're describing right now so please elaborate."

Wendy laughs and pats me on the back. "It's somewhat like that Dipper. Expect it's more of about me and not the all the other stu-"

"So will there be boys there?" Mabel smiles and winks at Wendy.

Wendy, with a gloomy look on her face, responds to Mabel. "Seriously? Yes, there will obviously be boys there. Mostly family and a few friends, but yeah. Robbie, Lee, Thompson and some other people like that are coming," I had never really met Wendy's family before besides her father, and those conversations were like speaking to a caveman. "My family may be big, and very strange, but after a while, you get used to them."

People don't usually invite me to parties, so I've never gotten a 100% understanding of what happens at one. This oughta be interesting though, maybe I can bring Pacifica as a plus one.

"Oh right, and there's slow dancing! Can't believe I forgot that."

"Slow dancing? Ooooh, I can't wait! Who are you dancing with?" Mabel asks, with a smirk on her face.

"Not sure, I could go with anyone, right now I'm either being forced into dancing with my dad or one of my brother since no one has asked me if they'd want to dance with me," I remember I used to run to get a chance like this a while back, now it's not something I'd go for. "It's not that far away, only a week I think. So if someone to ask me now… I might consider it, I don't know." I wasn't sure if she was referring to me or not, but she certainly was embarrassed after she said is, her face blushing a bit.

To break the ice, I decide to head to the bathroom to ease up. "Hey, I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom, all that Mabel Juice is not helping my bladder." Wendy laughs, and so does Mabel afterward. Getting up from the chair, I walked over to the bathroom in the attic. Once I finished taking care of business, I grabbed the handle, but then I heard something that shocked me.

"Who do you think is gonna ask you?" Soos says, sipping loudly on what I hope isn't Mabel Juice.

I could faintly hear what Wendy was saying, but I could make out words here and there. "Well, you gotta promise not to say this to anyone. I have an ax for a reason, y'know," Both Soos and Mabel replied that they promise, probably intimidated by the ax she had. Mabel must've been thinking the exact same thing I was at the time, as she had been smiling so wide. At least from what I could see through the crack in the door. "I'm hoping… Dipper is gonna ask me. I know, he's a year younger than me. But… he has gotten… Mabel don't hurt me for saying this, but he's gotten hot. Like teenage romance hot."

As I listened to Wendy ramble on more about why she was hoping I had asked, my heart was racing. I mean, this has to be the first time someone has called hot. It's not really a normal thing for me, like ever.

Wendy continues, saying things like, "what have you been feeding him?" and "I hope he still liked me." The more I heard, the faster my heart ran. It all just came at me so fast. I really liked, and I mean really, really liked Wendy. She never felt the same way, until now I guess.

Opening the bathroom door, Wendy turns towards me and smiles.

"Hey dude, we were just talking about…" Wendy spits out, she must've been thinking of something else to lead me off of what they were talking about. "Food! We were talking about foods I'm having at the party!"

Mabel, trying to hold back her screams of joy, just nods instead of confirming what Wendy said.

"Yeah, the meatballs sound so… meaty?" Soos says, thinking of words as they come to him.

Sitting back down on my bed, I see out of the corner of my eye that Mabel keeps looking at me, then Wendy. I understood why the second it happened.

"Uh, Mabel? You okay over there?" I said, hopefully getting her to calm down.

"Yeah, yep perfect as a pine tree," Still with a smile on her face, she looks over at Wendy who is not happy with her, then looks back at me. "Dipper, could you go outside for a second? You too Soos, Wendy and I have to 'talk'"

"Bu-"

"No buts! Just go for like, five minutes and I'll yell down to you to come back in." Mabel says right after she interrupted me.

Soos immediately heads out, and I follow behind him. "Soos, what do you think they are talking about?"

"Um… not sure bro, but Wendy would kill me if I told you," Ugh, not even Soos who tells me everything no matter what wouldn't budge. "It would probably better for us both if we just did what they asked, Wendy's ax scares me sometimes. She always brings it to work."

"Soos, I know what Wendy said. I heard her talking about me through the door to the bathroom. She really said I was hot? And what the hell," Sitting down on the couch on the front porch of the shack, I began my rant to Soos. "I'm dating Pacifica so I can't exactly date Wendy! I'm mean, she awesome, she's smart, she's funny and pretty, but I like Pacifica better. I tried with her last summer, and she didn't want a relationship. That's final, but I'll still dance with her to make her happy. I'll do that much."

Soos reaches over the arm of the couch and grabs two Pitt colas, one for me and one for him. I texted Wendy, hoping that she'd have answers for me. "Dude, Wendy why did you like Wendy in the first place? I know you just said buncha reasons why, but why?" Soos has a good question. I had actually forgotten why I liked her so much last summer,

"I remember when she gave me the keys to the golf cart on the first week I was there, she didn't care who I was or why I needed them, she just gave them to me," I still wasn't sure why she did that, I always thought she liked me like, like like.

"Maybe you liked her because… she didn't care if you were different. She didn't care about what other people thought of you. Could that be it?" Soos actually got it right, but I wasn't surprised. He was in a relationship already.

"That, that right there was why I liked her in the first place. She didn't give a shit about my birth mar-" A loud scream caused me to jump out of the couch and up onto the porch. "What the hell was that?"

Soos, sipping out of his Pitt, calmly told me. "It's probably Mabel, we could go back now if you want."

"Yeah, Wendy hasn't texted me back. There might be something wrong."

Running back inside as Soos slowly walked behind me, I barged into the attic to see Mabel shaking Wendy frantically.

"What the- What the hell is going on with you guys?

 **10 Minutes Earlier…**

"Mabel, you don't need to kick them out. Let's just hang out and tal-" Mabel seemed to not stop thinking of Dipper and I getting together, she looked as if she were going to explode.

"Wendy! You like Dipper! How did this happen? When? Who? Why?" Mabel spoke quickly, making it hard for me to understand what gibberish she was saying.

"'Mabel! Slow down and repeat what you said to me, clearly and slowly."

"Alright," Mabel takes a deep breath and exhales. "You like Dipper? How did this happen? And when did this come up?"

"Well, it was this morning. Or it had been for a little while before he came back. He had texted me a bit before he came and it reminded me of all the fun we had together. Then, I remembered how boring I was without him since most of my other friends have been busy."

"Wait, what made you jump from thinking about it to holy crap he's hot? And don't worry about calling him hot, it's fine with me." That was a relief, I hadn't thought of what Mabel would think until now. At least she's fine with little compliments.

"Umm… he kind of caught me off guard this morning, he just got so much taller and he looks a bit… buff, I guess." As I finished saying that, Mabel had been squealing like an animal or something.

"Yeah, he's started playing lacrosse since last summer. He has practiced a lot after school and he eats pretty healthily."

"Dang, well whatever he's been doing, I like it!" BZZZ. My phone gets a notification, and I pull my phone out of my pocket.

"Oh, I got a text from Dipper. Should I answer it?"

"Oh, he can wait, now let's talk about my brother more!"

"What else is there to even talk about?"

"Well, besides the fact that he practically loved you last summer, not much."

Pulling out my phone as Mabel rambled on and on how me and him were perfect for each other, I was about to text Dipper back, but Mabel grabs my phone and throws it on her bed. "Hey, what gives? Dipper was texting me!"

"Okay, I'll give you the phone back, if you ask Dipper to dance with you at your party." She had to play that card, of all the cards.

"Mabel, no! I want to wait and test the waters first. He is dating Pacifica already so I can't do much about that."

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Mabel gets an angered look on face as she stares into my soul practically.

"Dipper and Pacifica are together?"

"AAAAAHHHH OH MY GOD!" Why doesn't he ever say anything to me about this kind of stuff?"

As Mabel shook me around like a toy, I heard feet, running upstairs that got louder, and louder.

"Mabel, Mabel! Dipper is coming! Let go of m-"

"What the hell is going on with you guys?" Dipper yells as he barges into the attic. My face blushing as Mabel is still shaking me, I decided to get her to stop.

"Hey Dipper, would you maybe want to… dance with me on my birthday?" I blurted out, I took a chance and hopefully it would pay off. And if he didn't want to, I'm not sure what else I could do. He stares at me blankly for a moment, then he 'wakes' up and looks at me with emotion.

"Um, yeah, of course, I would!" Dipper says, as his face turns red like mine.

"Oh! Okay, great!" Grabbing my phone off Mabel's bed, I could see Mabel smile at me, then turn to smile at Dipper. "Oh shit, it's 11. I better get going before my dad catches me out."

"Uhh, alright. Seeya Wendy, talk to you later…" Dipper says, awkwardly with his face still red. I push my hair over my face to cover it. Kissing Dipper on the cheek for saying yes, I smile at him and headed home.

 _ **Alright, that was long! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And make sure you pm or write a review if you have questions or comments. I'm going to try to either A, get a new story out soon or B, take a little break and keep working on this story. Oh and if anyone that reads Fate and Finals, hopefully, a new chapter for that will be done soon! Not sure when though, but it will come! Anyways, thanks for reading and peace!**_


	7. A New View On Things

_**Hey! So here is another chapter, and I'm writing as I'm a bit tired, but I'm still writing for all of you! Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy! Make sure you pm me if you have any questions or story requests! Peace!**_

 **Dipper:**

I woke up, trying to brush away the memory of what happened between Wendy and I. Wiping the crust off my eyes, I reached over to grab my phone off of my night stand. My hand was prone to hitting anything, which I didn't care about. Powering my phone back on, it would be smart to get an early start.

"5AM? You have to be kidding me?" I said to myself, as I looked at my phone to confirm the time. I only had one notification from messages, and it was from Wendy.

 **Wendy**

 **12:06 W:** _Hey, can we talk about what happened last night?_

As I was about to put my phone back down, I realized it would be better to talk to her now. Maybe she was still awake.

 **5:12 D:** _Yeah, let's talk. If your up of course._

It would be a while until she texted back of course. I can wa-

 **5:12 W:** _Alright, well let's start._

 **5:13 D:** _You've been up this entire time?_

 **5:13 W:** _Yes and no, I get up early because it's just how I roll I guess._

 **5:13 D:** _Dang, that must be rough sometimes._

 **5:14 W:** _Ehh, not really. I got used to it after awhile. Now, let's focus on what we were gonna talk about._

I hadn't thought much about what happened with Wendy and I last night.

 **5:15 D:** _Yeah, that was something._

 **5:15 W:** _Heh, sorry I laid that on you. Literally. I understand if you don't want to dance with me, It's okay._

 **5:15 D:** _Wendy, I'm still going to dance with you. That's for sure, it's just the kiss that I had a problem with. It's not that you haven't crossed by mind before, it's that I'm dating Pacifica and I like her. You are a great person, but I have eyes for Pacifica._

Saying what I just said to Wendy was hard. Wendy was my friend and I never thought of saying this to her of all people!

 **5:16 W:** _Okay, I understand. We're still friends… right?_

 **5:16 D:** _Yeah, of course Wendy! You're one of my best friends._

I wasn't lying. She was one of my closest and only friends besides the guys on the lacrosse team.

 **5:17 W:** _Well, I should probably let you sleep. Seeya_

 **5:17 D:** _Seeya Wendy._

With sleep no longer an option, I got up. Mabel was still was fast asleep, probably from getting little sleep from the ride here. It was still dark out, the sun would rise in a while. Once I got down to the kitchen, I opened a cabinet to find nothing but dust. I searched through more cabinets, nothing else. The only thing that was left was some Mabel juice from yesterday in the fridge.

We literally had no food, and I was starving. Throwing on some clothes I could be seen in, I grabbed my wallet and started to walk to town for groceries. There was a supermarket I could probably get something from there.

I had forgotten how beautiful Gravity Falls was at night. Being that the town was pretty far from any big city, you could see the stars at night, which I saw very few of back in California. The trees, tall and big, held animals and strange things that were still pretty cool. I can't believe I had thought this small town was going to be the bane of my existence.

Entering the store, I made my way over to the breakfast aisle. I grabbed cereal, eggs, and some other stuff. Grabbed some bread from the bread aisle after, and made my way to grab some milk to go with the cereal.

There were a few people up, mostly just folks coming in to use the bathroom or buy something. Once I had gotten everything, I made my way to checkout and got out my wallet.

"That'll be $13.46, including tax." Handing over a twenty, I grabbed my change and bags and began to walk back home.

From afar, I heard chopping. But I wrote it off, due to being up this early. Instead of taking the normal road back to the shack, I took a side path wasn't used very much.

The path was still visible, but grass and other things had began covering it over. It was weird because there was lots of pieces of pine and tree bark on the trail. As if someone had been cutting down tre-

"WATCH OUT!" A loud, deep voice called to me from far away.

Falling back, the branch of a large tree slams down in front of me. "Holy… shit…" Out of breath, I look around to see who cut down the branch.

"You're Dipper, right?" The man says, as he towers above me.

"Umm… yes?"

The man offers his hand to me to help me up, and I get a good look at his face. "Manly Dan?"

"In the flesh. And I wanted to talk to you about something."

"S-Sure. What is it?"

"You know my daughter, Wendy, right?" Dan says as he picked up the branch of the tree.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" It made a lot of sense that Dan was Wendy's dad, but I must've forgotten who he was once I left last summer.

"She… she hasn't been herself since that Summer you and your sister were here. She loved hanging out with you guys and ever since you two left, things haven't been all that great for her," Until now, I never knew that Wendy had a lot more rough times then she told me. "But, she came home last night, around eleven, happier than she has been in a while. What happened?" I have never seen this side of Manly Dan, I didn't know he cared so much about Wendy.

"She asked me to her birthday shindig, she wants to dance with me there. Like slow dancing not li-"

"I'm no idiot, I know what all those things are. Kid, do me a favor and go with her. It'll make her happy."

"Errrm… I don't think I can do that." As I finished speaking, Manly Dan became angry and looked at me right in eyes.

"Listen, I don't want want you to go with her to the party. I don't like it, too many guys have hurt her and I don't want it to happen again. That emo kid messed with her head, but I'm giving you a chance. You make her happy, so keep doing that, and I'll let you go with her to her party."

"R-really?" Manly Dan was right, Wendy even told me she wasn't okay. Maybe doing this for her would be nice.

"I'm not joking, you keep her happy, you can go with her. Now, I best be on my way."

Nodding to Manly Dan as he walked back to the town, I picked up the groceries and walked back to the shack.

It was now about seven am and it had already been a hell of a day. Placing the bags on the small table in the kitchen, I started unpacking the food into the cabinets and fridge.

Finally, I would be able to eat something that would fill my stomach. Either eggs, eggs with bacon, or cereal. A real, good breakfast to hold me over.

Finally, my summer could really begin.

 _ **So, so so sorry this has taken a while to get out. I've taken up acting as a fun thing for me, so I'm going to do my best to keep updating when I can. I'll try to get another out soon, but I gotta add to my plan just so I can keep this on track, and working just fine. Thanks for reading and have a great memorial day weekend for my fans in the United States!**_


	8. Put A Towel On!

_**Hey people, I'm here. I know I said I would be back and update soon, and I didn't. I even updated my bio saying that I would be back. I failed to update. And I'm sorry. I've got to follow my word, and I'll be doing that from now often. Like I said, I'm going to post two chapters. One today and one tomorrow. As always, feel free to PM or post a review with your comments on the story. Enjoy and Peace!**_

 **Dipper:**

"Why does it when you crack the egg, the yolk ends up perfectly? But when I do it, the yolk looks like crap?" I said, complaining to Mabel about how she says my 'horrid' egg cracking skills.

"Chef Dippingsauce, I am just the queen of cracking," Mabel says, proudly as she perfectly cracks open another. "And you are the chef!"

"Mabel, that's what a chef does! And you should let me do my thing, It's just getting the rust off," Cracking open the egg with a smirk on my face, Mabel looks down from my face and looks back up with a smile. "You've got to be kidding me. These dippy eggs have to be perfect for when Stand and Ford come back today!"

"Dipper it's alright. We can just make them into scrambled eggs. And the bacon, you got lumberjack style bacon, Right?"

"Duh, it's the greasiest bacon in Oregon. Even the bag is greasy, or that was me."

"Eww, and great. I'll get started on that. You make the scrambled eggs as scrambled as you can. Stan and Ford are going to love this!"

A few hours passed as Mabel and I slaved over the hot stove, making trays of eggs for the brunch. I had became so hungry, I practically ate an entire tray worth of eggs when I finished making the bacon. Mabel told me that I smelled like Pacifica after a long day of work, greasy and sweaty. She then proceeded to force me to take a shower, after I told her she needed one.

They'd arrive around 11:30, just a little bit before Stan and Ford stated they arrive at the shack. They as in Wendy, Soos, and Pacifica. All they would do is just set up the two tables and set of chairs. Nothing much, Pacifica and I would hang out afterwards. She said she'd surprise me on what we were doing, but she may have been hinting a movie at her place. Wasn't quite sure, but I'll have to ask Wendy to help me decipher this.

Getting out of the shower, the steam from the bathroom fled out into the hallway, making the hallway an oven. I wrapped my towel around my lower chest and entere-

"PACIFICA! What the hell are you doing up here?!" I yelled as she entered my room when I was about to take my towel off.

"Ah! Sorry!" Pacifica covers her eyes and looks away from me. I thought it'd be nice if I came a little early to surprise you. Are you, uh, not naked?"

"I'm almost done, just… one second. Annnnd done! You can open your eyes now."

"Well, in my defense they were covered the whole time. But they wer- holy shit you… you're ri… ripped…"

"In _my_ defense, I did tell you I've been working out since last summer so…"

"... Sooo hot," Pacifica walks towards me and places her hand atop my chest and slowly moves it down to my biceps, which she strangely thinks are huge. They aren't that big. "You sure you have to get back to work so soon… I can work on you for a little bit. The rest of the won't mind if I put in my share up here…" My heart began to race as this was the first time she had seen me almost naked.

"Umm… why don't I just… lock the door, and then we can get to work." Pacifica is my first ever girlfriend and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. "I'm… not really sure how this goes…"

"Shh, let me take care of you…"

 **Mabel:**

Looking up from my phone, I saw that there was a car parked out front. With nothing else to do for the next half an hour, I got up and went to investigate.

It was around eleven, and Pacifica hadn't arrived early like she had said. She couldn't drive, so it must've been Soos. I'll text Pacifica just to make sure she's still coming.

 **Mabel:** Hey Pacifica, where are you?

It was strange of Pacifica to not answer a text in less than a minute. Her phone practically was her child.

 **Mabel:** You okay? The brunch is starting in an hour, you still coming?

Very faintly, I could hear a phone ringing. Ringing as if someone was texting them.

 **Mabel:** Are you already here?

Before I could begin writing another text, I got one from Dipper.

 **Dipper:** Mabel, stop texting Pacifica!

 **Mabel:** Why? It's not like your with her or anything.

 **Dipper:** …

 **Mabel:** DIPPER!

Rushing inside and running upstairs to our room, I practically kicked the door open to see the two doing it.

"AHA! I knew i- wait, where's Pacifica?"

"Mabel! I'm changing! Get out!" Dipper yelled as he scrambled to hold up his towel.

"I thought Pacifica was here…" Scratching my head, I looked around the room to see if Pacifica was actually here.

"No! She's not here Mabel, she just texted me she'd be a bit late. Also, why are you texting my girlfriend?"

"Well, your girlfriend is my best friend. And her phone is here I guess since she must've texted you, so she is here!" Dramatically opening the closet door, I glanced inside to see no blondes in the closet.

"Mabel, why would you think she was here? I must've been getting texts."

"Dipper! I was texting her and I heard the ringing. I know she's here!"

"Mabel, she's not! Now get out so I can change!" Dipper pushes me out of the room so fast my phone fell out of my pocket without me noticing.

Without realizing my phone wasn't with me, I made my way downstairs and back outside to check if anyone was here. Maybe I should call Soos or Wendy to give me a hand with carrying the food. They'd arrive soon so- ah shit! My phone! Rushing back upstairs, I was about to kick down the door until I heard some strange noises.

"Is she gone?" Someone said, but I wasn't sure who.

"Yeah, she's gone. So… you want to continue working?" Dipper said, or at least I assumed it was.

"It would be my pleasure," The person said again, in a seductive voice. "Here, let me get these off." I could faintly hear some clothes come off and be thrown off.

"Damn, they're so big! Can I…"

"Go ahead." DIPPER.

Kicking open the door once again, Dipper and Pacifica were standing up. Dipper's hand was on Pacifica's boobs. "They're so sof- MABEL!"

Pacifica stumbles over and hides her boobs as Dipper falls back into his bed. "M- Mabel! What are you doing here?" Pacifica yelled.

"I live here! What are you doing?!" Clearly she was about to hook up with my brother, but that was over quickly. "Were you two…"

 **An hour later…**

The fact that Dipper and Pacifica were literally about to get down and dirty right then and there made my stomach feel uneasy. It reminded me of when Dipper, Wendy, I, and a bunch of her friends went to an old convenience store last Summer. There was this powder, it was something with fun… fun dip! That's what it was. I had eaten a bunch of it and became really sick afterwards. Maybe those discontinued stickers on the food wasn't for kicks.

After the… incident, the three of us collected ourselves and went outside. 11:55 AM, just a few minutes before Grunkle Stan and Ford were to arrive. With nothing else to do, the five of us, Wendy and Soos, who must've arrived not long ago, and Pacifica, Dipper and I sat down at one of the tables. It took us a few minutes to begin speaking with each other, since it was likely that Soos and Wendy heard the whole tabbalcle.

"Alright, I'll bite. What happened up there?" Wendy says, obviously ticked off that we aren't actually speaking.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Dipper said, annoyed over the fact that it was still even a problem. "Did you guys even hear anything?"

It was quiet for a second, looking around, no one besides Wendy had a look on their face that they might say something. "Ummm…" Wendy looked up, and began to speak.

"I mean, I heard some shouting… and the word boobs and bang were pretty common." Wendy said, with a shy look that grew on her face the more she spoke. Soos could not stop snickering about what she had been saying. He must've heard the commotion when it went down inside.

"Nothing happened! That's it! Nothing at all happened. Can we just agree on that?" Pacifica yells, desperately trying to alleviate our 'business'. Everyone agreed, and that was that.

It didn't take long for things to get back to normal, Pacifica did have this… commanding voice that made people just do as she said. Dipper and Pacifca started talking, so I went to Soos and Wendy. Wendy seemed a bit different then normal. She was quieter, and she didn't put as much effort into her hair which she usually did. Soos and I started to ramble on about random things, but Wendy managed to keep herself out of it.

"Hey, guys! Stan and Ford are gonna be a bit late, the traffic on the highway here is really bad. They'll be a while." Dipper shouts as he looks up from his phone. Once he finished speaking, Wendy walked off, covering her face with the pine tree cap.

"Wendy, wait up!" Something with her wasn't right.

 **Wendy:**

The emotions were rushing in, the thought of Dipper and Pacifica together like that while I was working outside was horrible. It was like it took control of me, and the closer I was to them, the worse I felt. I had to get away from them, just to alleviate the pain. The front steps of the entrance to the house were remote enough for me to calm myself down. The feelings I had for Dipper were strong, and there was no getting them away.

"Wendy, wait up!" Someone said as I walked off. This time I couldn't put up a fake face for her. "Wendy! Are you okay?" It was Mabel, this would hurt.

"Does it look like I'm okay? I can't be here…"

"Why? Is there something wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's more like… who happened." I hide my face in between my knees in shame.

"Who? Was it Robbie?" I shake my head. "Your dad?" I shake my head once more. "Pacifica?" Nope. "Umm… Dipper?" I stop for a second, just hearing his name gives me goosebumps. I nod my head.

I could tell from Mabel's voice that she had caught on to what had happened. "What did that idiot do?"

"He didn't do anything, it was what I did."

"What could you have done? He always manages to mess things up someho-"

"I think I love him." Getting the words out of my mouth was possibly the hardest thing I've done in a while.

"You- you love him? Dipper? My brother?"

"Everything about him makes me crazy, he always so caring, his intelligence always makes me think twice about things, and he always manages to make me smile even when he's not trying." The more of my feelings I got out, the better I started to feel.

"But, you said you didn't like him like that. You just wanted to be friends…"

"I did, and that was my biggest regret. I didn't realize my feelings for him were real, until I saw him again in the shack a while ago. I realized it was real, and it was possible."

"But you aren't sure though? We need to make sure if this isn't just because of how he looks. And yes, he has grown from the little shrimp he was before."

"Oh, obviously. He's dating Pacifica so that's a problem."

"You know what? I'll help you. Little things like testing the waters and all that. But I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I know it may be hard seeing Dipper and Pacifica together. Honestly, I still haven't fully adjusted to them being together." It was kind of a shock to hear what Mabel said, but I didn't think much into it. "It hurts, and it hurts bad. There was a boy in my class that I grew to like, but he wasn't single. He dated one of my friends and it hurt. But the more I thought about it, their relationship sucked anyway." Mabel's speech confused me, but also sort of made sense. "Basically, the moral of the story is to wait. Dipper and Pacifica may be dating, but maybe if you wait long enough, you'll have your chance."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Oh and that favor I mentioned early, I'm going to need you to… look better. I don't mean like makeup and crap, but I mean like put a little bit of effort into your look. That's it." Mabel looks at her phone and checks the time. "Looks like we should head back. You gonna be able to do this?"

"Yes, I can."

 _ **I am so sorry that this took so long. I've been pretty busy and I made this chapter extra long for you all. It took a while yes, but it's out and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This chapter is gonna be the 1st 'part' of this chapter, but it will be a while until I can get to work on the next one. Thanks and feel free to PM with questions and other things. Peace!**_


	9. Mindswapper

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't really been active. I didn't forget about you all, not that I would. I've been away, busy, and just focused on other things. But that doesn't mean I don't have anything new. I've been working on a plan for the next few chapters and I think you all are going to enjoy it! One fact that had recently came into mind was something at the end of season 2 of Gravity Falls. I had in a sense forgotten about Stan and Ford, there had been drafts of a chapter focused on them, but they didn't fit together until now. I thought it would be nice to provide a little context about them before they return to Gravity Falls. Thanks for all the support and as always, make sure to tell me your thoughts and feelings in a PM or review. I'm always able to respond to them. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and peace!**_

 **Stanford:**

 _June 23rd, 2013_.

 _The thought of returning to Gravity Falls hadn't crossed my mind until a month ago. Once Stanley's control over himself had begun declining, I realized the time had idea that two minds melding together was impossible until it came back. I wasn't sure what to call it, or what it even was. Initially, I had assumed Stanley hadn't gotten any rest. But that was soon false. Something about him was off, small things he did, like say hello to me had become rare. He was held up in his room most of the day, only coming out occasionally to get food or water. Our new crewmembers, Josiah and Horton, had begun seeing him write scribbles on the wall of his room. By the time I had confronted him about it. it may have been too late._

"St- Stanley? Do you have a minute?" I said, trembling as he stood tall in front of me. His back was facing away from me, he slowly began to turn to me.

"Yes, Sixer?" Stanley said, but he never called me that. It was only Bill who di-

I fell backwards in fear for my life, and my brothers. Maybe I was dreaming, this was all just a bad dream. "But… I- you're dead! You should be gone! Erased from time!" It was no longer my brother, it was beast with just one eye, the demon who once burned the sky. Bill Cipher.

"Did ya miss me?" Stan, or Bill as it was now, was thankfully behind bars in the brig.

"Ho- how are you here? We erased Stanley's mind, you shouldn't be here." To get rid of Bill, we tricked him into entering my mind so he could learn how to escape Gravity Falls. Little did he know that it was Stanley's head he entered and we erased it. Or we thought we did.

"To be honest… I have no clue. In all my years of life this has never happened to me," Bill examined his hands, moving his fingers around. "This body may be old, but it's got some useful things inside this head of his. I'm thinking I should smash it open to see for myself."

"Bill don't! Doing that would kill you and Stanley! Your body is dead, it's just… you I guess."

"Hm, you have a good point Sixer. Killing this body would kill me. I'd have to think it over." Bill sits down on the cot inside his cell and closes his eyes.

June 31st, 2013

 _The body would swap between Bill and Stan every week or so. Fascinating! But also very worrying, Bill hasn't been talking whenever he was using the body, only writing on the wall. There was little I could understand of what he wrote, possibly his natural language. It was possible that his memories had carried over from his body. From what I've read so far, he's trying to understand his state. There are certain materials in the shared body that he could use to get his old body back. I've copied the notes he's written into my notebook, and I think it's time to head home to Gravity Falls. I'm going to need an old friend's help to understand this._

 _ **Hey! I'm sorry this was short, but I was strapped for time on this one. I will make sure the next chapter is longer next time. By the way, Fate and Finals will return! Both Morgenstern and I are busy but it will come. I'll try my best to get more chapters out and they won't be short. Thanks for reading and feel free to PM me with questions or comments. Peace!**_


	10. The Return

_**Hey! Hope you all are excited for these coming chapters! Big things are happening and you will hopefully love em! For a while now, it'll take time to actually get chapters out, one by one because of time and my current schedule, which is not the best to work with. As I'm writing this, Borderlands 3 is out! So I'll be playing that and I'm super excited! Thanks for reading and as always, feel free to PM or leave a review with your thoughts and feelings and peace!**_

 **Dipper:**

"So, you're telling me that Sherlock is the world's greatest detective, but he's the worst with people? That doesn't make sense." Soos says, commenting on Sherlock Holmes lack of people skills.

"That's the joke, he's the greatest detective, but every person he meets grows to hate him. That's the joke, I think." It was later in the day, Soos and I were watching Sherlock and awaiting the return of Grunkle Stan and Ford. Wendy and Mabel had left to go to her house, and Pacifica left because she had to work tomorrow, so she couldn't stay up late.

"Huh, yeah I get it now. Besides Sherlock's brother, the show is pretty good. How many seasons are there?"

"Well, there are four or five right now, and they're called series."

"Series? Oh isn't that British or something? That's pretty cool." As we continued to watch the show, the only noise there was, was the crunching of popcorn, and the tv. It was nice, it was relaxin-

A man in a red coat, falls through the door of the shack with an older looking man on top of him. Soos and I bolt up, rushing from the chair to the other side of the room (definitely not screaming)

Ford runs into the room, and another man behind him wearing a trench coat with a small device in his hand. Ford looks up from the pandemonium and sees Soos and I. "Dipper! Ermm… you! Help me get him off of Josiah!" Rushing towards the man in the black jacket, I grabbed his shoulder and pulled as hard as I could to get him off of the other man. The jacket looked to be the brand that Grunkle Stan wears, upon a closer look it was his jacket.

Soos and I pull him off of the man in the red coat and pin him to the ground with the help of Ford. "Horton! Get the damned thing to work!" Ford yells, Horton must've been the man with the gadget in his hand.

Something was wrong with Stan, he wasn't himself. Looking at his face, I could see his eyes, and that's when I realized. "B-Bill?"

Laughing, and struggling at the same time, he looks at me and smiles. "It's great to see you again! What? Thought you could kill me? Well I'm back! Back for good this tim…" His eyes slowly closed as he stopped speaking. Soos, Ford and I dropped him, as he fell unconscious.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Yelling, my heart was racing faster than it had in a long time. It was like, Bill was inside Grunkle Stan's body, but it was still him. His eyes weren't like they were before, instead of the straight line, it was a normal eye. Except his pupils were yellow. "Can someone PLEASE explain to me what's going on? Why is Bill here? And why is he alive?" He's gone!"

Catching his breath, Ford puts his hand on my back and gives me a hug. He was never a hugger, more of a handshake kind of guy. Something was up.

 **Twenty Minutes Before…**

 **Ford:**

He would turn soon, turn to Bill. We didn't have long. Traffic was bad, and we had already been risking everything by even coming back. But we needed answers.

"Horton? Is the device working?" Looking back from the front seat once traffic had stopped, I turned to Horton with the device in his hand.

"Uh… it should be fine for the time being. As long as _he_ doesn't touch it, we'll be fine." Horton was my tech guy that we, well, I picked up after Stanley's condition got out of hand. Both Josiah and Horton were old friends of ours from awhile back. We didn't talk about them much after they moved to Canada during high school. It was only until Stanley and I went into the arctic that we realized that we needed more than just the two of us.

"We're five minutes out from the shack, get Stanley ready," Josiah said, while holding on to Stanley's arm. "And Horton, that machine better work. I'd rather not have to wrestle Stan like last time."

"You need not worry, the machine is working just fine." Pulling into the road that led to the shack, I realized we'd have to make sure that no one was awake to sneak Stanley inside. "Josiah, why don't you check the house before we bring him in?"

Parking the RV a little ways away from the shack, Josiah got out and walked towards the shack, while Horton checked Stanley's cuffs. "Everything good back there?" Stopping before I stepped out of the car, I thought about something. How would I tell the kids? Dipper and Mabel are still kids, and the amount of trauma Bill must've caused them was immense. But was it the right move? Maybe telling Dipper would be good, he could help us with Stanley. "Horton?"

Horton ran up to me, with a black eye and was panicking. "Stanford! He got away, he… he's… he's gone!"

"Where'd did you see him run?!"

"Down the road, he must be heading towards the shack!"

"Radio Josiah, make sure he knows Stanley is coming!"

"On it!" Horton pulls out his walkie talkie, and radios Josiah. I begin sprinting towards the shack, with Horton not far behind. "He hasn't seen anything yet, no ones at the shack besides two people inside. He thinks Stanley might've gone off into the woods, maybe to find the- Josiah? What's happening?" Horton gets cut off as from what I could hear, and begins fiddling with the device.

Reaching the shack, the door is down, so Stanley must've just got here. Hearing what I thought to be a scream of a woman, I ran inside with Horton behind me.

 **Dipper:**

"Um… Great Uncle Ford?"

"Yes, Dipper?"

"I thought you prefered hand shakes. You only do hug whenever something is wrong…" Trailing off, I realize what's happening. "I see, kind of."

Ford was wearing his usual attire, a red sweater with a tan coat. His hair a little whiter than before, besides that he looked the same. The other two men that were with him I didn't recognize.

"Umm… who are these guys? And was that Stan on the ground? Or am I just dehydrated?" Soos says, with the most confused look on his face. "Sorry, but it's been awhile since, well, last summer."

"Ah, yes. Umm, Soos correct? Yes, why don't we go downstairs before someone comes downstairs and sees this. All will be explained." Ford says, while Soos is looking around, worried as hell.

Josiah and Grunkle Ford pick up Stan's body and bring him downstairs to the basement. Following them down the stairs, I got a feeling in my gut when I looked at Soos's scared face.

Following them down the stairs, I hadn't been down behind the vending machine in a long time. The stairs were dusty, and creaked with every step. The power seemed to have been shut off, since most of the lights hadn't been turned on in a while. I'd have expected Soos to clean up down here during the time we've been gone, but I guess not. I'm pretty sure he did know about this place.

The window that looked upon the portal was clean, besides a little dust. The portal was broken down, the triangular shaped gate had fallen off its pedestal. To the left, was the small room that was Grunkle Ford's room last summer. He's probably going to sleep there if he stays. To the right, was another room. I remember falling into this room when the thirty-eight sided die fell down here and the wall partly fell in. The wooden boards that were in the place of the wall had decayed, showing small amounts of light into the dark room.

"Here, put him in here." Ford tells Josiah, looking towards the portal room. "This'll do for now. Dipper, go with Horton to pull up the RV. He'll need help carrying the pieces to the cell."

"Sure boss. Which one's Dipper? The little dude or the jittery guy?" Horton said.

"Hey! I have a name you know. And sure, I'll give you a hand." Heading up the stairs, and leaving the shack. Horton gives me a dirty look. "Do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so. How do you know Ford?"

"Hey, if you're not going to answer me truthfully, we don't have to talk."

"How could I be lying? I've never known you."

"You see, Josiah was always the stronger guy. Fights weren't my thing, so I went into technology. It was the one thing I didn't fail at. So I learned my way around machines, and made some interesting things. One thing I made was a lie detector. If you check on the back of your neck, you'll find the reader chip. Don't touch it, or it'll explode."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Another thing I was good at was joking around, just not in the best way."

"Jeez, you almost got me. What's in this RV of yours?"

'Mostly just tech from the boat. We are gonna pull the RV up to the shack, and empty the stuff into the basement. By the way, you have any free rooms in the house for Josiah and I?"

"Ummm, ask Soos. He's been cleaning the house up a bit, so he'll know somewhere for you both to sleep." We had walked pretty far already, without seeing any sign of the RV. "You sure you parked it out here?"

"Yeah boyo, I know. We should see it, right about… now" Walking forwards into a bush, my foot hits one of the front wheels and there the RV was. "See? Wouldn't lie to ya, even if I had anything to gain for it." The RV was white, rust had began to form near the wheels. The license plate read 'ZR0 KIDZ' How nice.

"Strange choice of plate, why the zero kids?"

"Actually, Josiah named the plate. He wanted the ladies to know he's got no kids, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, why don't we get this over with? It's getting late anyways." Heading over to the shotgun seat, I opened the door to find my side covered with trash. "Dude, are you serious?"

"Wasn't me. Your, what do you call him? Grunkle? Yeah he's got a soft spot for pop tarts. Not sure why, personally I like to stay fit myself. But hey, they are pretty good."

"Alright, let's go then. I'll get him to clean this up later. Just drive." This all had happened quickly, Horton and I unpacked the truck, moving their stuff and the cell parts to the basement. It was about 1 AM when we had finished setting everything up. Horton and Josiah had moved into the hidden room, and Ford lived in the basement once more. I got to know more about Josiah and Horton, strange fellows but they'd mostly be inside the house for the time being. A cup of Mabel juice or two later, and we had finished. Though, Horton and Josiah had a few beers, and had hit the hay early.

With the small bit of energy I had left from the Mabel Juice, I went down to the basement to check on Grunkle Ford once more before going to bed. He had been setting up the cell for Grunkle Stan, so checking on him to make sure everything was alright.

"Grunkle Ford? Everything go alright down here?" I ask, yelling down the stairs to Ford.

"Ah yes, come on down. I have something to show you." Ford yells back, as I come down the stairs to his room.

"What's u- oh. He's… awake." As I entered the cell room, Grunkle Stan was up. The question was, was it Bill or Grunkle Stan?

"I have a name you know, Pine Tree." Oh great, it's Bill.

"Yes, he's here. Horton is still working on the device to switch who we are speaking to. And without a proper name, we have no way of identifying it."

"Hey, I'm right here you know."

"He doesn't shut up sometimes. So I had Horton install the sound reflecting walls in the cell. One click of a button, and boom," Bill's mouth opens up, or Stan's mouth I guess. His voice not making a single sound. "Now that, that is peace of mind. Oh, yes. I had something to tell you."

"Yeah, I came down to make sure everything was alright."

"Yes, so I'm going to begin research on Stanley's mind. If we were able to erase and bring back Stanley's memory, we can surely erase one evil bit from it. But I can't do it alone, and it will take up many nights."

"Are you asking me to help you? I'm kind of already busy with other things."

"Dipper, this is a matter of someone's life. Now I don't mean to be rude, but what else is going on in your life, that is more important than Stanley?"

"Um, I mean my girlfriend? My friends?" Jeez, the ocean changes some people I guess.

"Dipper, I know. But this matter, it's more important than anything. If weirdmageddon was a sign, then Bill getting out again would be the end of the world."

"What about Josiah and Horton? Can't they help you?"

"Yes, of course they can. But you know Bill as much as me, you can help me get him out of Stanley's body. And I know you just got here, and this is a lot of stuff to process at once. But will you help me?"

It took a second to think about it, the thought brought up bad memories I tried to forget. Mabel being taken, my friends and family being frozen, I didn't want to bring it up again. But maybe, I could stop the memories. Maybe by helping Grunkle Ford, I could prevent just remember Weirdmageddon from being known as the thing that broke me, it would be the end of the bad memories.

"Yes, I'll do it."

 _ **Hey! Sorry this took so long. I've been under the weather for awhile now and this was a bit much. But, getting this done, was a relief and it was good. Thanks for all the great reviews, and support. I appreciate everyone of you, and I always will answer PMs you all send me. PM if you have questions, comments, or just requests. And to Borderlands fans, if you haven't 3 yet, it is definitely worth it. Thanks for reading, and check my bio for updates. Enjoy and Peace!**_


End file.
